One Pure Soul
by Confetti Storm
Summary: She was abandoned by her father. She was taken in by the most powerful Pokemon in the world. Raised by Legendaries, Anima never saw or knew the poisons of the human world. But one accident will change everything she has ever known. Follow Anima as she tries to find her way back to existence. R
1. Prologue

_Well, you could say this is my remake of Lannu! A better, more planned story that will flow much more smoothly than the old one. I don't really think you want to see the other one...*sweat drop* That was one of my first stories...hurrah... _

_Enjoy!_

Silhouettes danced as the darkness engulfed the sun, stars covering in the dark sky like a shimmering blanket. The moon was full and cast an errie glow over the shadowy garden. A fountain glimmering and sparkling under the moon stood in the center around a patch of stone steps. A wishing fountain, the humans called it.

A glowing figure emerged from the shadows, it light blue, white spotted pelt glowing dimly in the pale light. A lavender mane waved off it's skull, two ribbon like white tails wisping from it's hind. Suicune stood there, in all it's glory.

Next was his two brothers-Entei, with his thick brown pelt and white mane, and Raikou, a saber toothed Pokemon with a dark purple mane and a yellow pelt patched with black stripes. They touched noses, sitting down by the fountain.

A silver streak blazed across the sky, intertwined with a blazing rainbow colored one. The two steaks touched the ground in a spur of colors, and there stood a brother and sister; Lugia and Ho-Oh. They too found a seat by the fountain, nodding towards the legendary trio.

Next was another set of brothers. A blue and white dragon appeared engulfed in a blue and silver ring of time let out a roar, the ring spreading around the area. A white and pink dragon appeared in a flash of light as a pink and silver hole opened up out of the sky. A black and yellow dragon slithered out of the sky, surrounded in a dark veil of shadows. Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina. They exchanged nods with the others, finding a seat by the fountain.

There was a flash of green light, and a little green fairy emerged in a sparkling ring. Celibi. She greeted the others with grins, and fluttered by the fountain.

Almost at once, there was a shadowy darkness, and a pink light swirled and mixed together. As the mixture cleared, Darkrai and Cresselia stepped out of the sky.

Another pair soon appeared without a grand opening. They landed simply out of the sky, one small and pink with a long tail, and one mighty, gray and purple. Mew and Mew Two. There were followed by Latias, Latios, Raquaza, and Deoxoys.

But then, the mightiest and grandest of them all appeared in a sparkling orb of blinding light. All the legendaries bowed at the sight of Arceus. He nodded, thanked them for their bows, and took his place by the fountain.

"Everyone of notice here?" Arceus asked, his voice booming over the crowd's small chatter. The others looked amongst themselves, searching for lost members. Everyone was accounted for.

"Good. Now, I shall start on why I have called you here. You see-"

Suicune's eyes suddenly grew wide as he sniffed the air. "Humans!" He barked. "Hide!"

The legendaries spread out for cover, finding the easiest places to disguise themselves. Some took cover in the shadows, other in the trees. Some just merely in the air.

A man arised from the shadows, his eyes wide and scared. A blanketed figure stirred softly in his arms, as he walked up to the fountain.

He laid the small figure down on the fountain, pulling back the blankets. A baby's face washed pale in the glow of the moon could be seen. He kissed the baby's bronze curls, and slowly walked away with tearful eyes.

"He's gone." Dialga muttered. "But..."

The legendaries came out of their hiding, only to find the baby laying there on the rim of the fountain. Celibi fluttered up with excited eyes.

"It's a baby!" She trilled. "The man left this baby here!"

"Should we return it?" Cresselia questioned. "What if-"

"The man has clearly made his peace." Arceus interrupted. "He does not want the human child. But why must humans be so cruel even to their own kind? Placing the tiny human on the fountain-? What if she rolled into the fountain and drowned?"

"What if no one finds her?" Mew piped up. "She will starve..."

"Should we-?" Latias started. Her brother cast her a wary look.

"To risky!" He hissed. "One day it will have to return to it's own kind!"

"But still!" Latias mumbled. "What are we to do...?"

"We could take it in." Lugia suggested. "You know the deals we've been dealing with lately. This child could be our savior. With the humans destroying our homes..."

"At least some of the humans are not all rubbish." Ho-Oh chuckled. "Kind monks are keeping my home protected. They have even built a tower in my honor."

"And what do you think our home is?" Raikou grumbled. "We brothers may roam and each have our own perspective places, but our tower...the humans have not even rebuilt it yet since that frightful day..."

"None shall speak of it, Raikou. Settle now." Entei calmed him. "We must decide on our present problems. What do we do with the human child? Leave it, help it, keep it? Either wise, we are going to great lengths. And leaving it would a burned. She is so unspoiled by this world. So young and thoughtless."

"It? Stop calling '_it_' and _'it_'!" Celibi exclaimed. "It is _clearly _a girl! Stop speaking so rudely!"

"Calm, Celibi." Deoxoys patted his friend's shoulder. "Calm down."

"I think we should keep _her_." Latias cooed. "She's _so _cute."

"Let her be." Darkrai crossed his arms. "Humans are all trash."

The legendaries looked up expectantly up at Arceus. He pondered the possibilities for a moment, and then said, "She will stay. She will be raised right and properly, and she will know no poison. We will be her family. _Us._ Her name must be perfect. Any suggestions?"

They were silent for a moment, until Suicune spoke up.

"Anima?"

"Anima...Meaning Pure Soul, am I correct?" Arceus contemplated.

Suicune nodded. "It fits her. He soul will be pure."

"All right. It is settled. Anima, you are coming home with _us_."

And so...

Anima was taken to what they Legendaries called home.

It was odd at first, for none knew what it took to take care of a baby...

But they coped, and found ways.

Now, this child would start a new life with a new name...

And Anima's adventure began.

_How is it? Care to spare a review? I'm thinking about taking OC's later...maybe...I have so many plans, my mind is boggling around in my skull in over drive...ugh...*sweat drop* _

_Till next chapter! _

_~Confetti Storm_


	2. Anima

_Here it is! Hope it was worth the wait! Hope you can spare a review!_

"**Pokemon talking with Anima." **

_**Pokemon thinking...around Anima**_

There was no backing out.

Sure, it was rough at first...

But the child was _their's. _

She moved around a lot, from home to home, but mainly stayed away from the human world. Arceus, Dialga, and Palkia had even teamed up and created another world, just for legendaries and their new 'daughter'. Once that was made, Anima was finally settled and stayed always with someone to keep her company.

But, Anima didn't need constant attention. Even though she was doted on by the Legendaries, nothing could spoil her warm heart of gold. She was unblemished and pure compared to everything else.

And, because of this, Anima turned out right. She only cried when she truly meant it, not over some silly thing or another, and was sad for a mere millisecond(if she was ever sad) and she was very sensitive to the world. Anger or selfishness or didn't seem to ever occur in Anima's mind. She had everything she could ever want or need.

The one's she seemed to love the most were the original ones who had 'loved her at first sight'. Or, glance. But, she always seemed to be around _someone. _Mew, Celibi, and Latias were her best playmates and friends, and Lugia was like the mother she never had. The other's were responsible for her knowledge and high IQ. Everyone was a source of her great power.

But, like Latios had said, one day, Anima had to return to the human world. She would have to walk among her own kind. Arceus knew this day had to come soon. Anima was fourteen now. And soon, she'd be fifteen. Just a few days, actually. And visiting the human world would be like her birthday present. She had heard so much about this world, but knew nothing of the sort on what it would be like. The Legendaries couldn't help but be wary, though.

Would her golden heart be poisoned?

_LINE _

_Anima_

**"That one...looks like...a cloud." **

"Lati, they _all_ look like clouds. You have to find shapes is them! That's the point of this game."

**"OoOoh! That one looks like a...a...wait...? That one looks like...me!" **

** "I'm pretty sure that one looks like another tree, Celibi." **

** "No! See! There's the wings and the head and the feet...**_**my**_** feet. **_**My **_**wings. **_**My**_** head." **

"No...I'm still sure that one looks like a tree."

**"No, look at it this way. Tilt your head to the side like this..." **

"Oh! Okay, _now_ I see it. Hey, it _is_ you! That's hilarious!"

Celibi, Mew, Latias, and I laid on the hill in the meadow, staring up at the clouds, trying to pick out shapes. So far we had found a tree, a hand, a circle, a square, and a fluff ball. Now, we had found Celibi.

"Bi, why do you think you're in a cloud?" I questioned, sitting up.

**"Because I am awesome." **She giggled, beating her tiny wings and fluttering into the air like the tiny green fairy she was. Mew was already floating, but Latias remained stationary on the ground before she to took to the air.

I fingered my golden brown curls which glowed bronze in the golden light of the day, my sapphire eyes lost in thought. I wish I could fly like the other Legendaries. Was I the only Legendary that couldn't fly?

But then...Raikou, Entei, and Suicune couldn't fly. The other's could.

**"Anima's lost in thought again." **Latias laughed.

I glanced up with a small smile. I then turned my attention down to my hands. Each palm was scarred with a circle in the middle of my palms. My markings. I was a Pokemon, though. A rare, odd type of Pokemon, but I was me.

**"Anima," **Mew giggled. **"You really need to stop zoning out and come play with us! Arceus and the others will be here soon, and you always know how serious they are!" **

"Okay." I agreed. "What do you want to play?"

** "How about side-and-seek?" **Celibi suggested.

"Okay." I agreed. "Nose goes!"

**"Awww! No fair, guys!**_**" **_Latias pouted when she was the last to touch her nose. I giggled.

"Count to twenty!"

**"**_**Fine." **_She huffed. **"Onnnnnnnne...twoooooooo...threeeeeeee..." **

Mew, Celibi, and I scrammed, going our different ways. I rushed up the tree we had been laying by at the very top of the hill, climbing up it on silent feet.

**"!" **Latias called. I found a foot hold, springing up to the next branch, hoping I was high enough and far enough towards the tree to be hidden by the leaves.

**"Found you, Celibi! It's not really hiding if you're floating twenty feet high in the air over a person!" **Latias suddenly hollered. I held my breath, trying not to giggle as Celibi protested. I dared only emerged for a millisecond to peep out from the dense foliage to watch Celibi float down.

I pushed myself closer to the tree, clapping a hand over my mouth as Latias whizzed by, almost eye level with me. She must have spotted Mew.

"**Gotcha!" **Latiasexclaimed**. **I heard Mew squeal.

"She'll never find me." I mumbled to myself. "Only if I come out...that is."

**"Ami! Where arrrrrrreeeee yooooouuuu?" **Celibi trilled, fluttering around the meadow in search of me. I bit my lip.

**"Did you check the tree?" **Mew questioned.

**"No...wait! I think I see her!" **

I gasped, pulling my feet up to my chest. Were my dangling legs _really _that noticeable? Was it my orange sneakers? Dang it!

"**Found ya!" **Latias pulled back the leaves, peeking her head into the tree. **"You sneaky little girl!" **

I grabbed the branch above me, pumping my arms till I was swinging, and launched myself out of the leaves. I rocketed through the air, doing a few flips, and landed gently on my tiptoes.

**"It's a new record! You stayed up in the air for 10.9 seconds and cleared a landing from thirty feet in the air!" **Mew cheered. The three came over to me, flying in circles around my head.

"I wish I could fly." I told them wistfully.

** "What about a few heart beats ago, Ami?" **Celibi asked.

"That was falling with style." I commented sadly. "I wish I could _actually_ stay in the air."

Latias reached a paw down. I grabbed it with a smile, pulling myself up onto her back.

**"How about we go for a fly now?" **Latias said.

"Well, it _is_ my birthday tomorrow." I agreed.

And we took off through the air.

* * *

_Arceus _

Twilight was falling. The Legendaries gathered around, sitting in a circle, me at it's head. Anima was fast asleep in the meadow. We sat on the hill by the tree-Anima's favorite spot to be.

"I've gathered you here," I started, "To talk about Anima. The time is coming."

"She thinks she's a Pokemon." Latias piped up. "It would break her heart if we told her otherwise."

"It would probably just break her heart to find out she's as lowly as any other human." Latios commented.

"But Anima is much more than a human!" Lugia objected. "She's one of us! She's just unfortunate enough to be a Pokemon trapped in a humans body."

"But she's not a Pokemon! She's a human with gifts!" Ho-Oh added furiously.

"She's close enough to be!" Lugia snapped. "We were the ones who gave her our powers!"

"Lugia." Suicune frowned. "We all know you are the motherly figure to Anima. We all know she is the child you wish to have. But Lugia, she will be fifteen tomorrow. Can we really just let her live a life full of lies?"

Lugia bowed her head. "You are right, Suicune." Lugia sighed. "You are too right."

"She does know about the human world." Enti growled. "The blow will be much less."

"Of course." I nodded. "But who will take her there, though. She must have an escort-evil will rot her if not. People will try to steal her if they know what she is and her relations."

"We can take her." Raikou volunteered. The three brothers exchanged a nod.

"You must not be seen." Dialga insisted. "It would be more a commotion if humans spotted you. I know Anima has some power on controlling time...just encase, I will prepare a gift for her. I'll use the locket."

"The locket...?" Palkia echoed. I nodded. When we had discovered Anima, a small locket had been stowed in her blankets.

"Perfect." I agreed.

"I will prepare a gift for her too." Giratina spoke. "It will be needed for her journey."

"So...she will leave tomorrow?" Mew Two asked.

"Agreed." I said. "She will leave tomorrow."


	3. Descent

_The next chappie is here! Hope you can spare a review! I know it's a bit short-sorry!_

_Anima _

**"Happy Birthday, Ami!" **Celibi squealed, hugging my neck. **"You're fifteen!" **

"Thanks guys." I grinned, looking around at my family. Lugia, Ho-Oh, Mew, Mew Two, Dialga, Arceus, Latias, Latios, Suicune, Raikou, Enti, and Celibi were all here. The others would be here soon.

**"You're now fifteen." **Lugia smiled, nuzzling me. **"You grew up so fast." **

"Awww...guys..." I trailed off. "Thanks everyone. Thanks for just being here. With me. Thank you for everything."

**"Here." **

Dialga stood, bowing his head. Around one of the spikes on his tail was a golden chain.

"A locket?" I said, holding the precious thing in awe. Around the chain was a small golden heart. "What's inside?"

**"Open it." **

I nodded, gingerly prying the heart open. As soon as I opened it, rays of light burst from the inside. The inside of the locket was glowing blue, sparkling like the ocean during a sunset. I held the locket up, looking inside.

Inside the locket was an assortment of tiny gears, which were unmoving. The gears were a mixture of colors-some blue, some white, some silver, some pink, and some green. The one in the middle of the gears was gold. In the middle of this golden gear was a burst of the color red.

"What does it do?"

**"I know your control and distortion of time is limited, but this can be much more effective. It will only open at your touch." **Dialga explained.

"Thanks." I beamed, hugging him. "Thanks so much!"

**"Sorry to interrupt," ** Ho-Oh butted in, **"But Giratina wants to see you in his world." **

"Okay. Can someone take me-?"

**"No need." **Dialga shook his head. **"All you need to do, is simply spin that golden and red gear. You'll be transported there." **

I nodded. I waved goodbye, and softly touched the golden gear, causing it to start to rotate. There was a high whining sound that lasted only a second, and then all the gears started to spin, glowing gold and red. The world around me grew blurry, and then faded into darkness.

I was suddenly standing in front of a mirror. I glanced down at my arms, staying calm. I was softly glowing, but my arms were fading. I took a glance to see the rest of myself fading. I wasn't exactly solid, but nor was I exactly transparent.

I stepped through the mirror, finding myself in Giratina's world. I jumped onto a piece of floating sidewalk, hovering over to a flight of sideways stairs. I held onto the railing, racing up these stairs as they quickly turned lopsided, then upside-down.

"Giratina?" I called, landing myself on another piece of hovering sidewalk. I saw a pair of blood red eyes glowing in the darkness, then found Giratina slithering towards me, gliding through the air.

** "There you are. Happy birthday, Anima." **Giratina chuckled, hovering besides me. **"I have a birthday present for you." **

Giratina opened his mouth, a ball of black energy swirling there just outside the reach of his teeth. I watched in awe as the orb turned thin, landing in my hands as a black glass flute.

"A flute?" I muttered, my eyes still wide.

** "It's called a recorder. Much like a flute, but more like a clarinet in that sense. You play this recorder and one of us will come and find you, no matter where you are. Who ever is closest." **

I put my lips to the mouth of the recorder, blowing a short tune. My fingers fumbled around the holes on the body of the instrument, but the sound that came out was still beautiful, short, and sweet.

"Thanks, Giratina." I smiled. "Thank you so much."

**"No problem. Now you should probably be getting back." **

"Okay. Thanks again."

Giratina glided off with one last smile, and I headed back towards the mirror I had come out of, putting my recorder in my pack. I slung my pack back on my shoulder, leaping to the nearest piece of floating concrete.

Suddenly, the whole world started to shake. My concrete shook wildly, flailing me about. Terror flooded through me as my heart hammered in my chest.

"Giratina!" I screamed as I was flung of the concrete. I hung on, my fingers scrabbling for a hold as I dangled over nothingness.

A roar from Giratina shook the area almost as madly as the sudden earthquake. I kicked my feet, screaming again as I lost my grip.

"Giratina! Help!" I wailed.

And I flailed into darkness.

* * *

_Cal _

I strode down the streets of Veilstone as the festival of mirrors went on. Mirrors glimmered everywhere, surrounding the street as people payed tribute to a legendary called Giratina.

"Somebody call 9-1-1!"

"Oh my gosh!"

"She's hurt!"

My head snapped in the direction of the cries for help. I broke into a sprint, racing towards the mob of people.

"What-" I started.

A girl was crumple on the sidewalk, the remains of a shattered mirror covering her. Her arm was bent at a strange angle, and her hair was damp with blood.

There was the wail of an ambulance as paramedics rushed onto the scene. They put the bloodied stranger on a stretcher, lifting her into the ambulance.

"Wait!" I called, running after them. "I'm coming with you."

"I don't know, son-"

"I want to make sure she's okay. Can't you accept that much?"

The paramedic closed his eyes, slowly nodding. "Okay. Get in the front. You can come with us to the hospital."

I climbed into the front as the ambulance took off. The driver turned to look at me, then shrugged.

"You know her?" He asked.

"Yes." I lied. But it wasn't a total lie. Something was churning inside of me. Something was screaming at me not to let this girl out of my sight.


	4. Awakening

_**YAY! **Next chapter! Hope you can spare a review! _

* * *

_Anima _

Pain was a never ending wave. Darkness...oh sweet darkness. It cradled me. Kept me sane. I was falling...falling...slipping through the cracks of the sidewalk and into the deeper darkness of subconsciousness. It was me in the spotlight, cradled by the darkness, cradled by the light...flickering _beautiful_ light...cradled by the leaves of my tree...by my bed in the meadow...cradled by Lugia's gentle wing...

My sight was spinning. The cradle was gone. There was a roar. Screaming. Panic. Shaking. Falling. There was a thud, the shattering of something. Glass. Horror. More screaming. I was on fire, something hot and sticky trickling down my body. Fog. Sudden fog.

There was a roar and everything went black.

* * *

_Arceus _

"WHERE IS SHE?" I bellowed. "WHERE IS ANIMA?"

Giratina was hurt and healing. The other legendaries were gathered around me, cowering from my rage. Let them cower. Anima was gone. I let out a deep, throated growl, letting it rumble around the silence.

Dialga dipped his head. "I know where she is."

"Where?" I spun, facing him. "Where?"

"She's...she's in the human world. And there is _nothing_ we can do."

Goodbye seething. Hello complete destruction.

I let out a roar which shook the whole area. The legendaries fought to stay on their feet and paws, fought to stay in the air.

"_Nothing?" _

Dialga nodded. "Whatever the force was that shook Giratina's world shook ours. And, it's drained most of our powers. I have no grip on time. Neither does Celibi. Palkia can't do anything either."

"There must be _something_ we can do!" I demanded. "Anima won't last a day down on Earth with the foul humans without us! Her powers will be used to other's advantages! And think of her healing powers! Her wishing powers! You know Jirachi gave her granting powers! What if people start wishing on her! What if- "

"May I...suggest something?" Latias spoke, her voice a quivered whisper. "Latios and I...can take human form."

I looked into Latias's eyes, seeing my red-eyes reflection in them.

"Tell me more."

* * *

_Anima _

_Beep. Beep. Beep. _

My eyes slowly flickered open.

_Beep. Beep. Beep. _

I was looking up into whiteness. Fire seared in my limbs, in my chest. In my head, clouding my vision.

"Your awake."

It was a sigh of relief. A sigh that meant the end of desperation. A sigh that meant someone cared. I rolled my head to the side, spotting the owner of the voice. It was a boy. He had brown hair that had almost a ginger tinge in the fake, sterile light. His hair was shaggy, like it hadn't been combed for days, and it fell almost to his collar bone. His eyes were a kind, warm blue-green. His smile made me want to smile. I felt my lips quiver in an attempt, but they still didn't move. How dopey I must have looked with blank, clouded eyes. Almost stupid. Mental. Insane.

I...who _was _I?

I was _me_ right?

But then...who was _me?_

"How are you feeling?" He asked again. I merely blinked a few unsteady times, trying to focus in on his face.

"Are you hungry?"

As a respond, I felt my stomach growl. I slipped a hand down on it, trying to quiet it.

"Are you?"

I put my hands down at my sides, trying to prop myself up.

"Here."

The boy extended his hands as he watched me fail to even lift myself. I took his hands, noticing my own. My right hand was in a white bandage which wrapped all the way past my elbow. It was stained with flecks of blood.

A tsunami of pain crashed over me as I sat up. I groaned, my head clunking back down on my pillow.

"You alright?"

"H-Hurts." I slurred. "Where am I?"

"In a hospital." He responded.

"Hospital?" I narrowed my eyes in confusion. "Who are you?"

"My name is Cal. Cal Grayson. You?"

"Me?" I blinked a few times. Who _was_ I? I rubbed my throbbing head, finding more bandages wrapped around my head by my temples. I was...I was...

_Anima...Anima..._

Something was whispering to me.

"Anima." I nodded. That sounded right...I think.

"Anima...?"

I opened my mouth, unable to find a last name. All I knew was Anima. I waited for the faint voice to tell me, but it was silent.

"Do you know where you live? Your parents...?"

"I don't know." I shook my head, wincing as it gave another aching throb. "I don't. Honestly."

Cal nodded, biting his lip in thought. "Do you know how you fell into the mirror?"

"What mirror?" I asked, only ending up in a coughing fit.

"Well, that's how you got hurt. I'm not sure how you crack your head open and break your arm from falling onto a mirror, but..."

_Mirrors..._

I shook my head, shaking the voice from my mind just as the door opened.

"Good. You're awake."

A man with black hair in a white lab coat and jeans walked in after a swish of the door. Around his neck was a stethoscope.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"I'm hurting a bit." I said.

"And what's your name, dear? Do you have a number so we can contact your parents?"

"Her name is Anima." Cal explained. "That's all she can remember."

"Lost memory, eh?" The doctor trailed off, coming around to check my pulse.

"I don't understand, though." I responded. "I mean, I can't remember _anything_. But, I know that this is a room, that's a bed, your a person, that's a stethoscope..."

"You lost you memory." The doctor started. "What you know personally is lost. What you know physically is still here. That's why you know all the simply things. Like how to sit up, what color the room is, that your in a bed in a hospital, all that physical stuff. You seem to have no emotional attachment, though, or else it would spark something. I find it funny, although, that you remember your name, which is a personal and emotional attachment. Something sparked that..."

I shrugged, which I instantly regretted as I let out a small whimper as pain rocketed up my spine.

"You okay?" Cal asked urgently.

"Yah." I panted as the doctor slipped the stethoscope down into the back of my gown, listening for my heart beat. He then checked the bandages on my head and arm, and also revealed one on my shin.

"She just needs time to heal." The doctor patted my head, which made me whimper and snarl, baring my teeth at him. The doctor took a step back, and I blushed, realizing what had just happened.

"You have an emotional attachment there. You have any dog type Pokemon?" The doctor questioned, oddly not fazed. Cal was eyeing me strangely.

"Pokemon..." Something clicked, but I couldn't figure out what it was. "No. I don't think so. Well, I can't remember."

"You might." The doctor took out a notepad and pen, scribbling something down. Suddenly, I had the urge to snarl at him again. "Just get some sleep, Ami."

_Ami... _

Something sparked there too, put I couldn't tell what. It was as if, some of the fog was lifting. Fading, only to be replaced by a gentle mist. But, I was still lost in the fog. Still stumbling through the mist.

"What do I look like?" I asked Cal as the doctor left. Cal turned, picking up a small mirror from the table.

There was a girl in the mirror. Her golden brown curls shimmered a bronze in the stale lighting, her eyes a sparkling sapphire blue. Her face was flawless-not a scar. Around her head was a spotted crimson gauze. Her arm was hooked up to an IV and her chest to a heart monitor. Around her neck was a golden locket. Her eyes were widened in awe, her jaw dropped slightly. Her...was _me? _

Her _was_ me. It had to be. This was my reflection, myself. This was me. And...I was _beautiful_.

I handed the mirror back to Cal, resting back down and shutting my eyes.

"Cal?" I whispered as a sudden drowsiness overcame me. "Stay here with me, okay?"

"I promise I will." Cal rubbed my hand with his own as the darkness etched on the back of my eyelids pulled me into unconsciousness.

* * *

_Jupiter _

"The Boss says there's a new power source in this region."

"Has another legendary come?"

"Is it more powerful than Arceus?"

"What if it's more powerful than the Boss?"

"Do we know what it is?"

"Is it even a Pokemon?"

"Shut-UUUUPPPP!" I screeched into the microphone. The grunts and lower standing officers fell silent below the stage.

"Thank you." I sighed, clutching the bridge of my nose. "The Boss still isn't sure what this new life source is, but it's emitting powerful rays of pure, focused energy. The Boss can since him. He says he can feel them hitting him to the bone, pulsing off this new life source. He's coping, but he was in close contact with it a few days ago."

"Where was it?" A grunt cried out, standing on his seat, looking fearful. "If it hurt the Boss, does that mean it can crush _us_?"

I gritted my teeth. "He was in Veilstone park yesterday, walking through the aisles of mirrors set up there. He's still trying to reach Giratina. Remember the shock wave he sent through one of the mirrors? Our Boss is _blessed_ with the ability to pick up the frequencies of other legendaries. He can hear, see, feel, and smell things we can't. _That's _how he found the mirror. _That's_ how he knows that there is a new energy source here. With our Boss in the lead, _nothing_ can crush us!"

One of our team scientists stood up on his seat. "So, we are still not sure what this life source is, if it is not just merely a new way of energy?"

"The Boss sensed the frequency of a legendary more powerful than any other. He took this frequency and memorized it, so we can put our team to work and track it. If we obtain this legendary, think of all the opportunities we have upon us! World domination is only one! If we have this legendary, we can get to the others!"

The scientist sat down with a satisfied nod, and another grunt stood.

"So this legendary...does the boss know anything about it?"

"He knows it's more powerful than anything we've ever seen. He also knows that because this Pokemon is here, other Pokemon, legendaries and non alike, are gathering and clumping around Veilstone. It's as if they know it's here and they're willing to give their life for it because they are on the defense."

"The Boss can tell all of this?" The grunt asked.

"Yes." I nodded. "Meeting adjourned."

I turned away from the podium with our Boss usually stood at, slipping behind the curtains and slipping my card key into a slot in the very back of the wall, glancing around before I did so. The slot glowed as the wall slid apart in a big enough gap I could squeeze into. I slid into the gap, letting it close behind me.

Even I, Jupiter, Commander of Team Galactic, had questions.

* * *

_Cyrus _

I could feel it.

I could feel it's frequency, almost taste the power it was radiating. Even when I had a close encounter with Arceus, the power emitting from him wasn't this strong. The first time I had felt this new Pokemon was in Veilstone park when I had been testing to see if our shock wave had met with Giratina's mirror. When I had first felt it, I had almost doubled over with such focused energy, such high powered frequency. It shook me right to the bone, slicing through me in one beat, sending me staggering.

I would catch this Pokemon.

Whatever it took, it would be mine.

"Sir?" Jupiter's shocked voice brought me back to reality. I looked up from my desk, realizing I was crushing the pencil in my hand, and that my jaw was locked.

"I'm fine, Commander Jupiter. Come in."

Jupiter took a seat in the couch across from me. I looked down, grabbing a new pencil, and started writing.

"I have some questions for you that need to be answered." Jupiter crossed her arms over her chest, her eyes narrowing. "I know you won't tell grunts or our scientists-"

"Just ask. That's all you have to do."

"First of all, what are you writing, out of mere curiosity."

"Mere curiosity..." I chuckled slightly, but this simple act sent my head pounding. I still hadn't fully recovered with coming in contact with the energy pulse. "The frequencies of other legendaries."

"Huh?"

"Frequencies, when they hit me, I see them in a blaze of ordered numbers. When I first met Arceus, I felt a blaze of numbers rip through me, like when I encountered this new Pokemon's energy wave. When I saw Dialga, Palkia, Giratina, Jirachi, Lugia, even Mew, though it was a mere glimpse."

"How have you seen all these legendaries, Cyrus?" Jupiter asked, astounded.

"You could say I was quite busy and my..._blessing_...was put at best use before I started Team Galactic."

"Anyways, their frequencies...?"

I scribbled for a moment, picking through my memories, and then showed her the paper. It read this:

* * *

**-Kanto- **

Mew-8017860572637896058478

Mewtwo-9091036275890574895069

Deoxoys-5892635461726808352645

Jirachi-7890814253645342536457

**-Johto- **

Suicune-1089765432123786540910

Entei-1189065473245676543211

Raikou-1298765456887521012312

Lugia-1867980253647581526418

Ho-Oh-1990908765234156786419

Celibi-3898907657483029175843

**-Hoenn- **

Latias-1494837495860126745314

Latios-1558473629602758392815

Raquaza-1666786790897646583916

Deoxoys-1389765384920162010113

Groudon-1785947387245718502617

Kyogre-2089897391017676882220

**-Sinnoh-**

Arceus-1012410850375869127671

Dialga-2021768104958672638222

Palkia-4540178068596837289014

Giratina-6168930669082756437206

Darkrai-2284759600128067589322

Cresselia-2180172895042705869221

**-?Region?-**

New Legendary- 

* * *

"See? This new legendary has the highest frequency of them all. I just don't understand..."

Jupiter looked up from the paper. "How did you get these all? A bunch of useless numbers-?"

I didn't meet her eye for a minute, ignoring her comment. "...It's a long story not worth telling at this moment. But, don't you see? This new legendary..." I paused, a ripple of shock bathing over me. "Wait! Jupiter...the frequencies...I read them wrong!"

"You...you did?"

"They should look like this!" I scribbled on the paper, correcting the frequencies. I turned the paper back over, showing Jupiter my mistake.

* * *

**-Kanto- **

Mew-**8**01786057263789605847**8**

Mewtwo-**9**09103627589057489506**9 **

Deoxoys-**5**89263546172680835264**5 **

Jirachi-**7**89081425364534253645**7**

**-Johto- **

Suicune-**10**897654321237865409**10 **

Entei-**11**890654732456765432**11 **

Raikou-**12**987654568875210123**12**

Lugia-**18**679802536475815264**18 **

Ho-Oh-**19**909087652341567864**19**

Celibi**-****3**89890765748302917584******3 **

**-Hoenn- **

Latias-**14**948374958601267453**14**

Latios-**15**584736296027583928**15**

Raquaza-**16**667867908976465839**16**

Deoxoys-**13**897653849201620101**13 **

Groudon-**17**859473872457185026**17**

Kyogre-**20**898973910176768822**20 **

**-Sinnoh-**

Arceus-**1**01241085037586912767**1 **

Dialga-**2**02176810495867263822**2**

Palkia-**4**54017806859683728901**4 **

Giratina-**6**16893066908275643720**6 **

Darkrai-**22**847596001280675893**22**

Cresselia-**21**801728950427058692**21 **

**-?Region?- **

New Legendary- **1 4 5 2 7 3 6 8 10 9 18 11 12 17 21 13 20 14 16 15 21 19**

* * *

"I'm so stupid!" I shouted, banging my fist on my desk. "Stupid! Stupid, stupid, _stupid_!"

"What? Why are you stupid?"

"Because the new legendary...of course!" I gritted my teeth in anger with myself. "How could I be so dumb! Of course it's more powerful than any other! ARG!"

"Cyrus. Calm. Down." Jupiter ordered. "Stop hating on yourself. Just tell me what's going on!"

"The new Pokemon...it's stronger than any other because it _contains all the main numbers of the others' frequencies!" _

"What do you mean?"

"In the bold! In the bold! Like in Arceus's frequency, his main number is one. In Dialga's it's two! The new Pokemon contains all the main numbers of their frequencies! See! In the bold, _in the bold!_"

"Oh." Jupiter finally exhaled. "Now _I'm _dumb."

"Your not dumb, your just human." I waved her away. "Leave me now. I have to go."

"Where are you going?"

I didn't meet her eye. "Somewhere where I can be alone." I grabbed my papers and a few pencils, slid them into a folder, and wrapped my scarf around my neck. "I'm going out. Man the base."

Jupiter bowed. "Yes sir."

* * *

I don't know how long I was in there. All I knew was the check-ups. Cal. The doctor. Sleep. A soft roaring and screaming in my ears. The since of panic as I slept. The tingling of my palms. Time passed so quickly at times, so slowly the other. How long was I in there? Days? Weeks? Moths? Years?

The question was tingling at my hands, causing my spine to prickle. My eyes flitted up to Cal's. There was no more bandages, no more heart monitor. No more blood or stitches.

"How long have I been in here?" I drummed my fingers on the ridge of my bed, my feet and legs were itching to be put to use.

"Over a week." Cal replied simply.

"When can I leave?"

"Soon, Ami. Doctor Watson says you can leave soon."

Watson? Huh. So that was his name.

"When?"

"When the doctor says so."

"Can I at least leave this bed?"

"He doesn't want you to strain your leg."

"I'll be _fine_."

"Settle down." Cal soothed. "He says a few more days at the latest."

My door swished open, and a nurse poked her head in.

"Ami? You have someones here to see you."

_Someones? _I nodded. "Okay."

A boy and a girl about my age walked in. They both had light brown hair and stunning blue eyes. The boy's hair fell to the middle of his neck and was quite shaggy, the girl's to her waist and was feathered and parted to the right. The boy wore a polo shirt with a light blue collar and blue sleeves and a blue triangle shape in the middle, but the rest of his shirt was white. He wore white pants with blue pockets. The girl wore a white dress that fell almost to her knees with red sleeves and the same red triangle shape in the middle of her dress like the boy's. The collar of her dress was red, and the two small pockets on her dress were red too. They must have been twins...?

"They claim they know you." The nurse left. The boy pulled out a pad of paper and a pen, scribbling something down. He handed the paper to me with a smile.

_ Ami, we're here to help you get home. _

"Home...?" I questioned, a strange echo in my tone. "Where's home? Who are you two?"

The girl's eyes widened, and she tugged on the boy's shirt. The boy's eyes stared intently into mine, and then he gave the girl a sad nod.

"Who...who _are_ you?" I asked again. "Do you know who I am?"

* * *

_Latios _

She didn't know who we were...she didn't know who we were...

_What are we going to do? _Latias asked, her voice ringing clearly in my head.

_She's lost her memory. We can't say anything...or else... _I replied.

_What? _

_We could scare her. It would be too much to deal with. She would panic._

_Panic...? _

_She doesn't know she was raised by Legendary Pokemon. She doesn't know who Arceus is or any of us. She doesn't even know who you are. She doesn't know about her powers or anything. If we tell her now, the wrong reaction could come. We'll just have to wait till Arceus gets the portal working again so he can restore her memory. _I explained.

_What about her locket? _

_Only Anima can open it. _

_Exactly! Why don't we get her to open it can touch the right gears? _

_Because only Anima can open it. _

_But she _is-

_No, she is not. Only the true Anima can open it. She is only a vague version of herself. It will take some memory to open it. Some memory of herself. She is not herself, so it will not open. No memory to _open sesame, _no locket or time traveling. For all we know, this could have meant to be. A way to teach her about herself without breaking her heart. _

_Latios..._

_We can't tell her, Lati. Telling her would only cause harm confuse her. Besides, in human form, we cannot even talk. How can we even help? _

_Latios...you're right. You're right. We have to wait for Arceus. _

_Good. _I nodded. _Don't even think about it. Our thoughts might not even be safe. _


	5. Reverie

_**HUZZAH! **The next chapter is here! I'm so so SO sorry this took so long to get out a write. I can only hope you accept my apology. I hope you can all spare a review?_

* * *

_~ Anima ~ _

A girl emerged from the hospital, her faded brown hair waving gently, her stone gray eyes confused. She was wearing a pale blue paper gown, a white medical band around her ankle, a golden locket around her neck. Her lips were a pale pink, her skin chalky. She looked as if all the color had been drained from her, her outline like air, instead of solid. She called soundlessly into the mist, her eyes wide. I rushed closer, running to help her.

The stared down at the ground, watching her bare feet grip the sidewalk as she walked, her toes curling and uncurling with every step. She looked around helplessly, calling again.

"I'm coming!" I yelled. She spun around with a gasp before rushing towards me with her hand extended.

"Where are you? Wait for me!" she cried. "Wait!"

"It's okay! I'm here! I'll help you! I'll wait and-"

"No! Wait for me! Don't leave me!" she ran head on into me. I closed my eyes, waiting for the collision, but it never came. I watched in amazement as she ran right through me, as if I was only mist.

"No, wait!" I echoed her, sprinting to catch up. She only ran faster through the mist.

"Lati! Bi! Mew!" she screamed. "Gratiana! Lugia! Suicune! Arceus?" She fell to her knees, sobs racking her body, her hands reaching out to things that weren't there.

"Who...who are you...?" I whispered. The girl fell silent, looking up into my eyes, colorless tears staining her cheeks. She reached out to grab my wrist, but her hand past right through me.

"Not you too..." She uttered.

"Who are you?" I repeated, desperate now. The girl felt so familiar. Why couldn't her name come to my mind?

The girl's lips parted, her eyes wide and intense, her voice seeming to catch in her throat.

"Can you talk?"

The girl bit her lip and closed her eyes, another pair of pale tears falling down her cheek. She opened her eyes, once again trying to take my hand, but it flew through me. Was it me that was transparent or this ghost of a girl?

I was suddenly fading, the mist around me becoming bathed in light, the scene blurring. The girl stood out in my scrambled vision, the only solid thing as the light grew brighter behind her.

"Don't leave me..." she breathed, one single tear trailing like a liquid snail down her cheek, finally descending to the ground once it dropped off her jaw.

I reached out to her as she became nothing but air and the light was overwhelmed by darkness.

* * *

My eyes slowly flickered open, only to find Dr. Watson before me.

"What the hell...?"

I glanced down, examining where Dr. Watson had unwrapped the bandages on my leg. I expected to find my leg etched with deep, scabbing scars but there was nothing but bare skin. Not a mark, not a drop of blood.

"Remarkable..." he uttered. "Where's the cuts? The...the..." he shook his head, unwrapping my arm. "I know for certain we have to cast for your arm-what the-!"

I flexed my arm, which was completely healed like my leg. I stared in awe and wonder.

"I-I-I...I don't understand..." the doctor stuttered. "Your head-you must have _one_ scar-!"

He unwrapped my head, finding not even a scratch.

"But you cracked open your _skull! _You broke your _arm! You sliced open your shin!" _

"I guess this means I'm free to go?"

Dr. Watson nodded numbly. "Who are you staying with? Do we need to send you somewhere-?"

"I'm staying with my brother Cal," I winced through the lie. Cal and I had decided that we needed to lie if was going to get out of here.

"That's right," Dr. Watson squeaked, still staring at my arm, leg, and head. "Let's get you downstairs."

A wheel chair was brought to my room. I eyes it suspiciously. "Um...?"

"It's out hospital rule that all leaving patients must be escorted outside in a wheel chair," Dr. Watson monotoned. I got into the seat, and Dr. Watson wheeled me out of the hospital room and to a waiting nurse.

"Good luck, Anima," Dr. Watson gave me a parting nod before sauntering off down the hallway.

'_Hopefully, I'll never be back here again...' _I thought. '_I was starting to feel awfully claustrophobic in that room.' _

The elevator swished open with a ding, revealing the lobby. Cal stood there with a small smile playing on his lips and a large bag draped over his shoulder.

"Ready to go?" Cal inquired, moving to take the wheelchair from the nurse. She shook her head.

"Wait till we get outside, dear,"

Excitement fluttered around in my belly as the doors moved apart, revealing the sun. I basked in it's glow, letting out a sigh of relief. Cal only watched in amusement.

"Where's your car?" Cal pointed the nurse in the direction of his truck, and I was wheeled along in silence to the pickup.

"Here you are," the nurse dipped her head, let me get to my feet with the support of Cal, and then made her way back to the hospital. I felt my knees shake as I gripped Cal's shoulders, waiting to topple over. Cal opened the car door with one hand, helping me into his truck with another. I buckled up as he shut my door and got in the vehicle.

"Where are we going?" I questioned, surveying the town around me as it flashed by.

"Home," Cal said with a simple smile, stopping at a red light.

"It seems odd, leaving with a guy I barely know and moving into his house," I told him at an attempt to make conversation.

"It's not really my house, but I guess it is now," Cal sighed. I shot him a questioning look.

"My parents are dead," he shrugged sadly. "Died in a train wreck last year,"

"I'm sorry," I muttered sheepishly.

"Don't be. It's not you're fault,"

We were quiet for a minute as the light turned green and we sped off.

"Cal?" I finally piped up, "How old are you?"

"Sixteen," Cal chuckled. "Why?"

"Just wondering. I barely know you, remember?"

"I guess so,"

The rest of the car ride was quiet. Cal kept his eyes on traffic and my own eyes watched as the unfamiliar city whizzed by. But was it really all that unfamiliar? I didn't know where I was from or how I got here, but what if I had a home in this city and I just didn't know it?

I let my mind wander, wondering when I could explore the city with Cal. When we finally pulled up to a small, one story house painted blue with white trim. It looked like a very homey and average, if not a bit overdone with the white picket fence and flower boxes in the window. Nevertheless, it looked like a nice place to live.

"The flowers were my mother's," Cal explained with an abashed grin, pointing to the tulips. "And so was the fence. She had a thing for cheesy detail."

"I think the picket fence is a nice touch," I responded.

Once he parked, Cal helped me out of the car and led me towards my new home.

"How long do you think I'll be staying here?" I asked as he stuck the key in the doorknob.

"You're welcome for as long as you want to stay, Ami."

The door swished open with a click, revealing the inside of the house. The interior was very much unlike the outside with its bright blues and whites but consisted of earth tones. There was a small fireplace and there was a TV mounted on the wall. The only thing that was out of place was the lavender chair seated by the window.

"Was my mom's. The only thing that Dad let her have on the inside. She wanted floral patterns and bubble gum pinks, but that was quickly vetoed. Plus the colors here are peaceful, aren't they? Tranquil, just like my father." Cal smiled sadly, lost in thought as he left me to roam the rest of the house. My bare feet padded over a smooth wooden floor as my fingers ran across the marble countertops and cherry cabinets. Then it was on to the dining room with the cherry table and chairs. I stopped at the stairs, biting my lip. Curiosity was going to get the best of me, and my impulsiveness made me climb the stairs to the sea of white carpet that was the upstairs.

"Anima?"

I pivoted and slipped back downstairs to Cal.

"Yes?"

"I forgot to give this to you. But here are your belongings that were with you when you fell."

Cal held the bad out to me and I took a seat in on the couch. Cal pulled up the lavender chair and plopped down across from me.

Inside the bag was a white t-shirt and a pair of jean shorts. The shirt was splattered with blood, but the jean shorts remained unstained. I examined both, feeling the fabric and waiting for something to happen, something to cause my mind to unclog but nothing came. I set those by my side, taking out a pair of bright orange sneakers that remained clean and not dappled with dried gore. I ran my thumb over the shoelaces in wonder before I dipped my hand back in the bag.

This time I pulled out a golden locket and a black recorder that seemed to be fashioned out of glass. I first examined the heart shaped locket and tried to pry it open, but my attempts failed.

"Let me try," Cal took the locket from my hands but he too could not open it.

"Maybe it doesn't open," he said once the locket was back in my hands.

"No..." I shook my head. "It has hinges and a tiny clasp. I wonder why I can't get it opened."

I tried again, but quickly got bored when I could prevail, and slipped on the necklace. Then, I picked up the recorder.

"Why would I have this?" I raised my eyebrows as I examined the instrument quizzically.

"You might have been playing in the Festival of Mirrors," Cal suggested.

"Festival of Mirrors?"

"Every summer Veilstone holds the Festival of Mirrors. People come from all over the world to participate. The city sets of rows upon rows of mirrors in the park, and in the center is a huge stage with the Underlit Shrine on display. On the final night people gather in the park in costume. During the ceremony, there is a chosen musician to play while people set flowers and other gifts before the shrine to pay homage to Giratina."

_Giratina...Giratina...Giratina..._

It was a faint whisper, but recognition lingered there. Suddenly there was a sharp pain in my temple and there was nothing but darkness. There was a burst of light, then a roar, and a large Pokémon flashed across my vision.

_"ANIMA!"_

There was a bright flare of red, and then nothingness.

"Anima? Anima? Are you okay?"

I blinked and gasped, finding Cal standing above me and myself sprawled across the carpeting.

"Wha-?" I slowly sat up, the locket vibrating against my chest. "What happened?"

"You fainted. Maybe you should lie down."

"I...I _fainted?_"

"Yeah." Cal swallowed hard. "Are you okay? Do you need to lie down?"

"I think I remembered something," I said, ignoring him as my mind whizzed on overdrive. "There was this great golden Pokémon that looked like a serpent-"

"Giratina? You saw Giratina?"

I nodded. "Briefly. I think."

Cal was still gazing at me, his eyes quizzical. "Maybe you should get some sleep...?"

I sat in silence. Cal patted my head before walking into the kitchen. "I'll get you something to eat, okay?"

"...Okay..." I swallowed hard, looking back down at the instrument.

_W-Who am I? _

* * *

_I have much more to come soon. While I was away, I figured out what direction I want this story to head in. See you next chapter! _

_~Confetti Storm_


	6. Shown

_Here's the next chapter! Please enjoy!_

* * *

They walked in silence, their expressions dignified and their movements precise. The three men sneaked across the square, their dark apparel blending in with the ebony darkness around them. The lead paused, his feet skidding slightly over the cobblestone. His outfit was like the rest: a black t-shirt that was tucked into his black pants, a bulletproof vest, and a dark mask that concealed his entire head and face. There was a bulge on the left ear, and a slot ran across the covering so his eyes and the bridge of his nose could be seen. They were too hidden by a pair of dark sunglasses. The left lense glowed bright blue as maps, numbers, coordinates, and other data flickered across the screen. The only thing separating the lead man from the other two was the silver bottom half of his mask.

The leader tapped the bump and from the protrusion a rod curled around the side of his face to his mouth where the stick ended in a microphone. He held two fingers to the communication device over his ear before muttering into the microphone.

"This is Master Phantom to Alpha Base. Do you copy?"

There was a crackle of static before a voice replied, "This is Alpha Base, and we read you loud and clear, Master Phantom,"

"Lead Team is currently moving in to secure the perimeter,"

"Excellent. Collect the Intel and be on your way back to Uno. The authorities have cleaned up most of the landing site, and the evidence of the Package remains there. They have plans to dispose of it tomorrow morning. Get in and snatch the Intel. Should be one of your more easier missions, Master Phantom,"

Master Phantom chuckled, waving and pointing for his followers to move towards the building across the street. "Phantom Two and Three are on the move. You do realize this is child's play, Alpha Base?"

"The evidence is crucial. That's why we have sent you out, Lead Team. We can't have some immature inexperienced squad rushing in and messing up."

Master Phantom squatted down, tugging at his mask in boredom. "Whatever you say, Alpha Base,"

"Uno will have your heads on a platter if you get to cocky, Phantom. You must understand that this Intel will give us all the info we need on the Package."

"But becoming cat burglars is an all-time low," the man tsked, the two others reappearing from the building, a folder in hand. "Phantoms Two and Three have received Intel on the Package."

"Roger that, head back to HQ. Alpha Base, out."

And as if they were one united being, the Phantom Team slipped back across the cobblestones without a sound.

* * *

_~ Anima ~ _

"Anima? _Annnniimmaaaa_?"

I groaned, snuggling further into my cocoon of blankets and deeper into the cozy sanctuary the warm quits provided. Two hands plunged into my covers, ripping them off of me and exposing me into the chilly morning air. I sat there for a moment in shock and shivering, my teeth chattering loudly as if I had been plunged into a bucket of icy water. I snarled and bared my teeth, consumed with anger as I kicked, scrambling to find my covers.

"You're just like a dog Pokémon, Ami," Cal laughed, my vision coming into focus. He patted my head. "It's really weird though, just saying."

I shook my head, sitting up and composing myself. I scowled, unpleased that I had been awoken in such a matter.

"I take it you like to sleep in," Cal grinned, still laughing at my sorry cause. I gave him an irritated, forceful huff as my only reply.

"Breakfast is in the kitchen," he turned with a wave, jogging downstairs.

I rolled my eyes, but I couldn't help but smile just a tiny bit.

"Idiot," I exhaled, getting out of bed. I was dressed only in a baggy t-shirt and shorts, which were provided all by Cal. I examined myself in the mirror on the dresser, combing out my bedhead. A sweet aroma wafted up my nostrils and washed over my tongue as I stood in my room. I held my mouth slightly ajar to take in the scent before drawing in a breath. I headed downstairs, moving swiftly towards the kitchen in pursuit of the smell.

"What is that?" I questioned as soon as I had stepped foot into the kitchen.

"What is what?"

"The sweet odor," I stated plainly. I sniffed again, wiggling my nose. My eyes darted to the window behind Cal where a bush decorated with small, lavender colored flowers was growing. I walked past him, opening the window and inhaling deeply. The rich smell of the bush made me smile.

"You could smell that from all the way upstairs?" Cal looked amazed. I breathed in the fragrance again, closing my eyes with pleasure.

"It's a familiar smell. I know it…but I don't. Does that make sense?" I glanced at Cal, utterly confused. I reached through the window, plucking off a stem full of the flowers and bringing it closer to my nose and mouth. "What is the plant called?"

"It's a lilac bush. You must have had them wherever you come from," Cal was silent for a moment. I closed my eyes again, a meadow flashing across my vision.

"Anima?"

I looked at him. "Huh?"

"What else can you smell?"

I drew in a breath before taking another through my nose. There were spices in the cupboard, something sweet under the counter, the crisp scent of toast. Then there were the different perfumes of the flowers outside, but I reeled myself back to the kitchen, focusing on the different smells there. The contents of the fridge tasted fresh, possibly different fruits and vegetables. The fragrance of the cherry wood, even the hard smell of marble from the counters.

I pivoted back to Cal, taking in his scent and committing it to memory. He was indescribable, not a bad smell but not a perfume either. Maybe aftershave? I couldn't tell, but he had a distinct smell.

"This is really weird…" I trailed off. "I was never able to smell like this in the hospital. Maybe it was just the closed room or the effects of aftershock or something."

Cal only continued to gaze at me as if I was from another world. There was a dull thumping, heavy and wet. I took in a breath. The smell was metallic and made me cringe. I walked towards Cal in amazement, placing my ear on his chest. Cal looked shocked, but didn't move.

"I can hear your heart beat from across the room!" I didn't mention that I could also actually smell and almost taste his blood if I focused, knowing that would most likely freak him out because it was already scaring myself.

I stepped away from him as there was a faint click and a pop, bread popping out of the toaster. I listened harder, spreading my range outside. There was a whispered arguing match taking place in the house across the street. I could detect the scurrying of small paws in the backyard and the banging of a hammer somewhere on our road.

"Here," Cal brought me back to reality by handing me a piece of buttered toast. He pulled me over to the island, letting me take a seat on a stool before he plopped down across from me.

"We're not going to tell anyone about your sudden ability of super freaky inhuman senses, okay?" He said. I nodded.

"No one would believe us anyways, but we don't want to attract the wrong kind of attention to you and me, Ami. It's already strange enough that you've lost your memory and you healed so fast in the Hospital. Yes, I was told about that, don't protest. We'll have to be wary around the public, like today when we go out,"

That caught my attention. "We're going out today?"

Cal nodded. "Yeah. You need clothes and stuff,"

I swallowed the rest of my toast. "Let's go now!"

* * *

_~ Cal ~_

Anima sure was one interesting girl. She perused through the stores, rubbing her fingers over the fabrics of the clothing as if she had never seen anything of the sort. Although she was amazed, she composed herself and didn't run around like a madwoman.

I thanked my parents that they had left me with money. My father had a job before he died that paid very well, and due to the fact that he worked double shifts and overtime we had a lot in the bank. Now, some of it was finally being put to good use to clothe and get Anima some stuff.

"Cal? Can I get this vest thingy?" Anima held up a red and white checkered short-sleeved shirt that was cut off so the bottom half was missing. Anima put it on, typing the two ends together at the bottom in a small knot. It only covered the top half of her chest, leaving her abdomen exposed.

I snorted, shaking my head. "Sure, why not?"

Anima grinned, taking it off and throwing it over her shoulder as she searched for shorts and pants.

I smiled, watching her wander through the clothes. I knew I hadn't known her long, but I had already come to love her. I had been dying for a companion since my parent's death and now that Anima was here, I could finally have the best friend I had always wanted. The Festival would be great this year with Ami here.

"You ready to go?" Anima came towards me, her cart full of clothes, shoes, and other accessories.

"You're expensive, Ami," I tsked as we checked out. "You want me to pay sixty dollars for a pair of shoes?"

"Girls will be girls," the male cashier said. We nodded a nod of mutual understanding.

I started to walk out of the store, but realizing I was leaving Anima behind, I stopped and clasped her hand.

'_You're my responsibility now,' _I thought with a small smile. _'I hope it stays that way.' _

* * *

_~Confetti Storm_


	7. Bolt

_Here's the next chapter! I hope you enjoy!_

* * *

_~ Latias ~ _

Hopeless. He had said this was hopeless.

How could my brother not care about her? All he cared about was exposing us and the rest of the Legendaries. It made me sick.

I clenched the flowers in my fist tighter and hugged my knees. I drew my legs closer to me while I stared at the tiny red triangle on the back of my hand. The marking was only about as big as my thumbprint in human form, but it held the key to getting me back to my normal form. Being stuck in this foreign body was, as Latios said, lugubrious. I asked him what that meant, and he said it was something along the lines of rueful.

'_Rueful?' _I had said. _'What's rueful?'_

Apparently, I'm phlegmatic. I still have no idea what that means, but I knew at that, and by his tone and scowl, it wouldn't be smart to press on.

I gazed at the lake, watching the sun dip down below the horizon. The golden glow washed over my skin, warming my face for the last few moments the sun existed before I was plunged into a dark dusk, faint rays of light lingering in the sky for moments longer.

'_Lati? You're getting your hands all dirty.' _

I turned my head as Latios settled next to me. He took my hand full of flowers and tried to pry it open.

'_Stop it!' _I shouted, my mute body not even able to grunt in anger. _'Stop it Latios!' _

'_You need to let it go!' _Latios glared. His voice was like a whip in my thoughts. He forced my hand open, the tiny lavender flowers crumpled by my grip. They slipped to the ground, descending slowly towards the ground. I tried to force out a wail, but all that came out of my mouth was a rasp. I scrambled, reaching for the flowers but they were further crushed under Latios's boot.

'_I'm sorry Latias, but this is for your own good,' _he stalked off without another word, shutting me out and leaving me to cry on the cliff side. I gulped, tears pouring down my face as I tried to scoop up the remainder of the flowers, but they blew away as soon as my fingers were in reach.

I watched as my last piece of Anima floated off the cliff and down into the waters below. Just like that, Anima had slipped farther out of my grip.

I flopped back to the ground, tears pouring down my cheeks, devastated. Devastation was all that was left.

* * *

_~ Suicune ~_

"Gettit!"

"He's getting away!"

I shot through the woods, knowing I was almost to the lake. It was despicable how these humans were acting, chasing a Pokémon of such stature. Despicable how they were chasing a Legendary, who should be honored, not pursued and hunted. Sure, I knew not all humans were like this. I was honored and held in high esteem by most. Obviously, these mongrels needed a reality check.

Even though I knew they needed a serious thrashing, I couldn't turn around and fight. I had to take flight because Latias needed me. Anima needed me.

"Drive faster, you idiot!"

So the humans had taken up petty insults. They didn't even have the strength to run as fast as I, and had to leave the hard work up to their strange machines.

'_Ingrates,' _I thought with a snarl. Driven by anger, I made a beeline for the lake, my eyes in slits and my body focused. I was losing the humans.

'_There!' _I cried out in celebration, my paws hitting the water as I continued to run.

"Dammit! You've let it get away!"

"Aww, da Boss isn't gonna be happy 'bout dis…"

I left the two arguing on the shoreline, sprinting over the lake, my paws skimming the top of the water. All that I left behind was a trail of ripples in my wake.

I skidded to a halt on the other side of the lake, raising my head in a howl. Another Pokémon met my call, and another. One last howl hit the air, but I knew it did not belong to my brothers. Just as I had dived into the forest they appeared.

"Brothers," I dipped my head to Entei and Raikou.

"What took you so long?" Raikou growled. "We thought you weren't coming,"

"I was chased by humans," I explained, baring my teeth at the thought.

"Humans! Curse them for not respecting a Legendary," Entei spat.

"Masters Entei, Suicune, and Raikou," a Houndoom wriggled out from under some brush, bowing to each of us. "I have answered your call. I am Kiino, and it is an honor as Pack Leader to assist you,"

"Fellow kin," I bent my neck in acknowledgement. "We are strangers to the land you call home, and have been requesting fellow brethren to help us find our way. Can you lead us to the human civilization called Veilstone?"

The Houndoom nodded his head, the scar across his left eye more visible as he turned to the right. "I can take you as far as our territory borders, and then the Clans will have to help you. Their leader is a Jolteon called Innu. She can lead you through the land that she and her fellow Eevee evolutions reside in,"

"Excellent," I nodded as we took off running north. We ran for quite a ways before Kiino howled and a Jolteon stood waiting for us. Her eyes widened in shock before she bowed deeply.

"It is an honor to guide you through my Clan land," she purred. "Follow me. We're almost to the human colony,"

The forest whipped by in a blur of earthy hues, our paws thudding over the springy turf, kicking up dirt and decomposing foliage as we traveled. Innu struggled to keep up with our speed, but she managed by applying electricity to make herself sprint faster. She let out a sudden gasp, kicking up a spray of leaves as she skidded to a stop.

"Get down!" She hissed. "Get down now!"

Entei and I quickly obeyed, but Raikou hesitated before ducking into the thick undergrowth.

I peered through the brambles, crouching low. Innu bared her fangs and let out a low growl, hackles raised in alarm. She slowly backed towards the bushes we were concealed behind as a heavy pair of paw steps trampled towards us. I knew the heavy treading could only belong to a human. I thought back to the two imbeciles who had tried to capture me, a bark starting to build up in my throat.

The pair of heavy footsteps was followed by another, and then another. Innu's ears flicked as she guided to the right. She glanced back at us, shaking her head.

'_Don't move,' _her thoughts whispered. _'I'm so sorry this is happening…' _

Innu froze as the humans shoved through the thicket, revealing themselves. They were dressed the same as the men before, so maybe they knew each other. They didn't seem to notice the Jolteon who stood before them until the female human spotted her.

"I've always wanted one of those!" The human cheered.

The men turned. One of them shoved the female aside, holding a capturing device. She toppled to the ground with a wail of anger as the man threw the red and white orb at Innu.

Innu was much faster than the human reflexes. She leaped to the side, the air crackling with static as she sent a shockwave of electricity at the humans. The other man ducked under the pulse, sending another orb flying. Innu snarled, kicking it away with her hind legs and broke the other with her teeth.

Innu turned as another device was chucked at her. She didn't even see the other humans coming around as they tackled her to the ground.

"Get off me!" She cried, shocking the humans. But it didn't seem to have any effect as they pounded her to the ground, beating her senseless as they tried to pin her down.

Anger and fury bubbled and boiled over inside of me as I leaped out of the bushes. Raikou let out an earth shaking roar. Entei pounded the ground with his front paws in outrage. The humans stopped, rising to their feet with wide eyes. They stood frozen and stupefied.

"How _dare _you!" Entei snarled, snapping his teeth. "How dareyou treat a Pokémon this way! How dare you beat up our kin!"

"Let's catch them instead, Steve. The Boss would be so happy, especially that they aren't from our region!" The female exclaimed, apparently oblivious to our anger.

Innu struggled to her paws, obviously wounded and weak. Yet she moved in front of us and crouched protectively, slowly growling and her lips quivering as she snarled. My eyes widened in wonder. She was hurt, but she was still fighting to protect us?

"Here's the plan," I muttered. "On my word, we rush forward at the humans and keep running at Legendary speed and only Legendary speed. I know it will only last for a bit, but it will be enough to lose them. Innu, hop on Raikou's back when he rushes past you since you are both electric type and hold on for dear life. Ready?"

Everyone nodded.

I coiled my muscles, howled, and sprung forward with my eyes glowing white. The humans yelped in alarm as we sailed through the air over them and took off. The forest whipped by so fast it made my head spin, my paws running on the trail of water that was caused by my speed. Entei roared as the speed came to a halt. I glanced back and the path of water, fire, and electricity we had left behind in our burst of speed. I put the fire out with a burst of water, leaving the electricity to sizzle out. I pivoted to Innu where Entei had set her on the ground.

"I'm going to heal you now," I told her. I washed some water over her, my eyes glowing as the water sparkled and gleamed, her wounds healing in a few blinks of the eye. Innu got to her paws, shaking the water off of her fur.

"Thanks," she bowed her head in gratitude.

"Thank you for protecting us," I responded. "Even though it wasn't quite necessary. Can you lead us to the civilization now?"

"Of course," Innu nodded.

We took off running again, this time at a slower pace so Innu could keep up.

"If I may ask, who were those humans?" Entei questioned as we ran.

Innu growled. "They're members of a human band called Team Galactic. The Clans and Packs in this forest have had a hard time keeping them out of our lands. It only gets tougher when they bring their strange machines. The contraptions eat our trees and tear up the soil. They're building a base in the heart of the territories in this forest, and that is why we have been united as one. There have been no territory scraps or battles that have broken out. We need to be united at this time, right?"

"Of course," I agreed.

"I like the humans better in our territory," Raikou grumbled. "Filthy ingrates."

"It has been hard though. The humans are chasing away prey and tensions are high. If I may ask, what brings you to our region?"

We were silent. Entei glanced at me and Raikou narrowed his eyes.

"I'm sorry if that was too personal," Innu apologized. "That was wrong of me,"

"No…" I shook my head slowly. "Maybe you can help us. You know the region here, do you not?"

"I happen to know it very well," Innu purred. "I could stumbled around with my eyes closed and still know where I am,"

"We are here looking for a very precious Legendary Pokémon," I said. "Her name is Anima, and she is trapped here in this world. We need to get her back to ours before she become impure."

"I could help you find her," Innu nodded. "It would be an honor."

"The only problem is that…" Entei started. "Is that…she's a human,"

"So, she's not a Pokémon then?" Innu looked at us conspicuously. "But you said-?"

"She's more Pokémon than human," I interrupted. "We took her in as a baby and raised her among the Legendaries. She has been given our powers and relates to Pokémon more easily than humans. The only _real_ problem is that she's lost her memory and that is why she's trapped her. She knows nothing of her powers, who she is, or who we are."

"That is a real problem," Innu slowed to a trot. "And you know for sure she's in this human colony somewhere?"

"Latias and Latios have found Anima, but weren't able to make contact with her. That is why they called us and gave us their locations through thought," Raikou explained.

"You're able to connect with each other through thought?" Her eyes widened.

"We're able to read your mind also," Entei stated simply. Innu's eyes widened further, if possible.

The connection between each Legendary is strong, stronger than the ones we have with our lower Brethren. Because of this, we could detect each other's thoughts, feelings, and location. Latias, for example, has a stronger connection to feeling another's emotion because she is gentler in nature. Her brother, on the other hand, had a stronger link with thought. Therefore, if he concentrated, he could probe the other's mind to the point where he could actually see out of the other's eyes.

Sounds easy enough? Why didn't we just try to find Anima this way? Because she had lost her memory, we were unable to connect with her. Therefore, we were unable to find her location, her thoughts, or her feelings.

"Here we are. The human colony of Veilstone," Innu stopped at the tree line from Veilstone, shrinking back into the bushes as a machine whizzed by, carrying humans in its belly. I winced at the acrid smell, the odor burning my scent glands.

"Why are there mirrors all over the place?" Entei asked. I squinted, seeing the reflection devices too that were lined up and down the streets of the city and park.

"The Festival of Mirrors is taking place in honor of Giratina," Innu said. "The humans think that they can warn off bad omens by paying homage,"

"Bad omens?" Raikou snorted. "We know Giratina. He is no foe of humans and has no scrap with them."

"We'll have to stick to the outskirts of the city, unless we want to rush in there and proclaim ourselves," I said.

'_Anima…' _I thought, looking out at the city. She was in there somewhere. _'We're coming for you. Don't you worry. I didn't fight to keep you for no reason at all," _

* * *

_~Confetti Storm_


	8. Elicit

_Please Enjoy_. :3

* * *

_~ Anima ~ _

_The murky gloom of darkness evaporated into light. A small human figure sat a distance away from where I stood. I walked towards her, the body becoming larger as I came closer. _

_"You!" I exclaimed. "You're the girl from before!" _

_The girl seemed a bit more solid than when I last saw her, but still had an almost translucent glow. Her gray eyes bore into mine as she looked at me. She stood up, her eyes never leaving mine. I stared back. Her gaze had acquired a few miniscule blue flecks, but not enough to be noticed without careful examination. The girl reached for me, but her hand slipped right through me. _

_"Who are you?" I inquired, my eyes narrowed in confusion. _

_The stranger didn't answer. _

_"Did you hear me? Aren't you listening?" _

_"I was listening," her lip quivered as her brow lowered. "Weren't you?" _

_I was then plunged into darkness. _

* * *

"Anima, are you paying attention?"

I jolted in my chair. "Sorry, Cal, come again?"

We sat in the kitchen after we had come back from shopping. Cal set a plate before me and then one across from me.

"I asked if you had fun shopping today,"

"Shopping?" I repeated.

Cal looked at me, his eyes quizzical. "Are you okay?"

I was silent for a moment. What could I say? _Um, sorry Cal, I was just having a vision about a girl ghost thing who likes to play mind games with me_?

"Yes. I was just daydreaming, sorry," I smiled through the lie. Cal, reassured, ruffled my hair and went back to the fridge.

"I'll have to go to the store tomorrow seeing we're running low on food…" Cal trailed off as he continued to search for some means of dinner. I gazed out at the sunset.

"Great Arceus I wish we had some food," Cal grumbled. There was a strange heat on my palms as I continued to look out the window.

Cal swore loudly, and there was a crash of him toppling back into the counters.

"What?" I asked, alarmed at his sudden shock as my eyes shot back towards him.

"The-the-the fridge!" He stammered. "It's full of food!"

He opened the doors so I could see from my seat. Instead of finding frozen mothballs and dust bunnies from the emptiness, each corner to the fridge was stocked with food, dairy, and produce. My jaw dropped in awe.

"Did Arceus really send us all this food?"

"Arceus?" I tilted my head. "Who is Arceus?"

"He's the ruler of all Pokémon and the most powerful Legendary Pokémon in the world," Cal responded, his voice strained as he prodded a bag of snow peas as if he expected them to disappear.

_Arceus…Arceus…? _

The world was spinning again as my head throbbed violently. I gripped the table to steady myself, hoping I wouldn't faint again. There was a flash of white, and a pair of golden eyes that became a glowing crimson. As soon as the pain and darkness had come it was gone.

"Can you even believe this? My wish came true!" Cal continued to gush, his eyes still wide as he searched the fridge. "This is amazing!"

He didn't seem to notice that I was sweating and pale. I slowly sat back down, my legs trembling.

_'What the heck did I just see?' _I wondered as my thoughts were muddled with confusion. _'Last time that happened I saw Giratina when Cal mentioned him. So did I see Arceus? Was that streak of white him? And the golden eyes that flashed to red? Why would that happen? Is he angry? Angry about what, though?' _

"Earth to Anima," Cal waved his hand in front of my face. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I was just thinking," I assured him with a hard swallow. "What's for dinner?"

"I'm not sure! There's so much food I don't know what to make!"

"How did this happen, though?" I thought aloud. "How can food just appear?"

"I wished for it and my wish came true!"

I chewed on my cheek in thought. I placed my fingertips on my temple before I spoke again. "Wish for something again, Cal,"

"Hmmm…I wish that…I don't know what to wish for," Cal said.

"Wish for something you've always wanted." I told him as if it was the simplest thing in the world. I gripped his wrist with my other hand, awaiting his wish.

Cal was quiet for a moment. "I wish I had my mother's piano back,"

There was a white light by my temple. I looked at my hands in amazement as a ring of white illuminated each palm. Cal gazed at me, clearly stupefied by the turn of events. There was a dull thump in the living room and the white light was gone, leaving only the two large, circle shaped scars that took up my inner hands.

"What the heck just happened?" Cal broke out of is reverie of shock as he rushed into the living room and gave a cry of joy.

"The piano! It's my mom's piano!" He hooted. I remained frozen, my eyes fixated on my hands.

"Anima, how did you do that?" Cal strode back towards me, his eyes glittering.

"I don't know," I shook my head. "Make another one,"

"I wish I had a new car," Cal tried. I gazed down at my hands but nothing happened. Cal sat down, his face crumpling in disappointment.

"Wait," I said, my mind whirling. "Right before you wished the first time, you ruffled my hair. The second time, I grabbed your wrist. So maybe-"

"Maybe I have to be touching you!" Cal finished with an enthusiastic nod. He gripped my hand, leaving my palm pointing up. "I wish for the music notes to the piano that my mother used to have,"

My scars glowed once again, and there was a flash of light on the table. I blinked, a folder appearing on the counter top. Cal released me, opening the folder. Hidden inside were piles of crinkled papers with some sort of penciled marks on them. I didn't pay much attention as Cal rifled through the parchment-my mind was too focused on my sudden magical powers.

First the fast healing appeared at the hospital. I doubted that I even needed to be in there that long for my wounds had most likely already healed over after the first night. After having my first dream about the phantom girl, I came home to Cal and my enhanced senses followed. The second one was the day dream, which had happened only a while ago and now I was granting desires like some kind of immediate wishing star. Cal continued to be illiberal as he fumbled the papers. Didn't he have any idea what immense situation was taking place?

"Cal?" Anxiety and shock were running their course through my body as I spoke. "Cal, what's happening to me?"

"I'm not sure, Anima,"

"Aren't you freaked out too? My hands were _glowing_. I made your wishes _come true." _

"Well yeah, it's pretty scary," Cal nodded slowly. "But I think I'm used to it now. I mean, you heal fast and you can basically hear a pin drop from a billion miles away (I'm exaggerating, don't give me that look), so it's just another brick in the wall,"

"The wall of what? Life? Strangeness? Inhumanity?"

"It's just a saying, Ami," Cal soothed. "You need to relax. Make a wish or something,"

I glared at him. "Make a wish on myself?"

"What do you desire?"

My scowl softened. What _did _I desire? Besides the obvious fact that I wanted my memory back. But something didn't feel right about that wish. It was as if something was telling me that something bad would happen, that this would all end. And if I had my memory back, that would mean leaving Cal which I didn't have the heart to do. What if I didn't want to go back to my old life? What if it was bad?

"I wish…I wish…I wish for a bowl of ice cream."

Cal laughed. "Always thinking of your stomach, aren't you?"

I didn't reply. I gazed down at my hands, wondering why nothing was happening. My hands didn't glow and no ice cream appeared.

"Maybe you can't wish on yourself," Cal suggested.

_'I can't make a wish? How unfair! I can be used by everyone but myself! My body is a temple of wishes that I can't enter!' _I thought angrily. _'Or maybe I've just run out of wishes. That could always be the solution. I'll just try again tomorrow,' _

"I'm going to bed," I fumed, starting to march out of the kitchen.

"Ami? What about dinner? Can't I wish for dinner?"

I stopped, pivoting and snapping, "What do I look like? A slave?"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Cal held up his hands. "That was insensitive of me,"

I shook my head and stomped upstairs, my head throbbing and my stomach churning.

* * *

_- Galactic Head Quarters -_

_- 11:08 PM - _

There was a faint click as the office door slid open. A shaft of light glittered pale gold in the darkness of the room, illuminating a slot across the face of a man who was concealed in the gloom.

His face was hidden, but his lips were shown as he spoke. "Master Phantom. I have been waiting."

The one called Master Phantom opened the door just large enough so his tall figure could slip inside the chamber. He shut the door firmly with another click. The only light that now remained was the soft blue glow of his left sunglasses lense.

"The Intel…?" The first man trailed off, his question lingering while his voice did not.

"Collected and received," his deep voice uttered. It trembled as he fought the urge to chuckle. "It was easy as pie. I still wonder about your need of the use of your best team to get the folder, though,"

There was a snap of fingers and the whole room was lit, revealing a frowning Cyrus.

"It is important Intel and we need the best to receive it. I thought you would have figured it out by now, Jacobs,"

"It would be easier, sir, if I knew what the Intel was on. All I know is that it's about some 'package'. _I _would have thought since my team is held in such high esteem that we would have known what this 'package' was." The other countered.

Cyrus paused, observing the one labeled Master Phantom. "The Intel is on an accident that happened in Veilstone Park through a mirror that is linked to Giratina. It seems when we sent a shock Wave through that mirror, a new and very powerful Legendary Pokémon was released into our area."

"How powerful is it-well if you don't mind my asking, that is?"

"More powerful than any of the Legendaries I've encountered before," Cyrus motioned for Master Phantom to lean in close. Once they were almost nose to nose, Cyrus continued in a hushed whisper.

"I've seen a lot of Legendaries in my day, ranging from Deoxoys to Shaymin. I've even encountered Arceus for a few brief moments which were just enough to memorize his pulse code. This Legendary seems to be more powerful than even Arceus himself. What is strange, though, is that other Legendaries are starting to close in around the city and they are highly anxious. Suicune, Entei, and Raikou were spotted in the forest near here and they attacked a few of our grunts unprovoked, so they say, anyway. There has also been a large number of normal Pokémon gathering, more than Veilstone has seen in a long time. There was a pack of Houndoom that raced through the streets a few days ago and they aren't exactly from this region are they? Now that we have this folder we can get closer to finding the Legendary and taking its power so-"

"But wouldn't that kill it?" Master Phantom blurted out. Cyrus gave him a long stare.

"Yes, it would essentially suck the life force from it. After that we can harness its power and rule Sinnoh!"

"I see," Master Phantom sat back. "That is extordinary,"

Cyrus continued to look at him. "You are dismissed, Jacobs,"

Master Phantom rose out of his seat and exited the room with a small nod. The door shut with a faint click and the room plummeted into darkness once more.

* * *

_~Confetti Storm_


	9. Encounter

_Sorry it took so long. Here's the next chapter~_

* * *

_~ Anima ~ _

"What do you want, Cal?"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

I knew if I didn't open my bedroom door soon, Cal would throw himself upon it and bust it open himself. I heaved a long, drug out sigh before I opened my door.

"I'm sorry," Cal repeated again. "You drive a hard bargain, Anima. You sure know how to hold a grudge."

I shrugged. Maybe I was over exaggerating, drawing the whole episode from last night out, but Cal's words had stung. I wasn't use to my strange, freaky powers, let alone want to use them for his expense over silly stuff that he had hands and feet for. But once I had stomped upstairs, I had held tight to those words till the next morning. I was already up and ready to go, dying to explore this unfamiliar place that Cal called his hometown.

"I see you put on your new clothes. No more of my and-me-downs?"

I was dressed in a checkered shirt that tied off at my abdomen so only partially of my stomach was exposed, maybe only a sliver of skin. On my legs were jean shorts and black all-stars, and around my neck was the locket. In a cherry-blossom knapsack on my back were just a few belongs that I called my own-the glass instrument wrapped in a lace handkerchief I had found in one of my drawers (it smelled distinctly of the tiny lavender flowers), a small leather book, and a pearl comb I had discovered along with the handkerchief. An assortment of odd, foolish things but they were mine.

"Hey, Ami-I really am sorry," I was forced to look into his warm blue-green eyes, to accept the fact that I could not stay mad at him forever.

I grabbed his hands and gazed at him, committing each and every detail of his face to memory. "I know. I accept your apology, you knucklehead. This is all new to me too-you've got to remember that."

"To make it up to you, do you want to go somewhere special?"

"Anywhere," I dipped my head in agreement.

"How about peacha berry picking?"

One ten minute car ride later we were on the outskirts of town where the groves began. Cal explained to me during the trip there that each festival they have open picking where you can buy a basket and fill it to the brim with your berry of choice. The fields were crowed with people, all slaving away in the hot sun to fill their baskets. Shaded by the many other berry trees were the oran berry bushes where most of the people had gathered, munching and getting their berries.

I donned floppy sun hat, bent down in the dust, and got to work on the countless aisles of peacha berries. The peacha berries grew close to the ground, ripened by the sun to a pale pink perfection. Cal bent down by me, showing me where the best berries were hidden. We scavenged down the middle of the rows for the biggest and plumpest berries, filling our basket and occasionally popping a berry or two into each other's mouths.

After an hour of two of sweating we finally gathered in the shade with the others, chatting quietly and sipping water we had brought.

"We're from Snowpoint," I heard a couple telling another. "We come down here for the festival every year, especially for the annual Reflection Hop,"

"Reflection Hop?" I repeated to Cal. He swallowed the berry he was chewing, setting the heavy whicker burden down.

"The Reflection Hop is a dance that takes place a few nights from now, several days before the closing ceremony," Cal explained with a shrug.

"Can we go?" I inquired hopefully. "Please? Pretty please?"

"Resorting to begging? That is so unlike you," Cal munched his berry for a moment, stalling his answer. "Sure. But you're going to be doing all the dancing."

"Do you think we can go see the mirrors today? I haven't gotten to see them after…you know,"

"Sure. We can go in a little bit. It would be good for you to see the park." Cal agreed. I smiled and Cal picked up our basket and we hauled it back to the car and headed back to the house to eat lunch.

With another blur of scenery we were back at the house making sandwiches. Cal was spreading peanut butter on bread and I was spreading the jelly.

I drifted off as I whisked the knife back and forth, my thoughts wandering to the strange visions and dreams that had been occurring lately. Cal was oblivious as always for he only knew about my strange powers. I pondered if I it would be a good idea to tell him, but I decided against it. I didn't want to freak him out more.

"Ami?"

I glanced up, pulled from my thoughts. "Yeah?"

"Where exactly do you think you came from? You don't know-obviously-but I still wonder,"

I looked him straight in the eyes and shrugged.

* * *

"Can I try, now, Cal? Can I try? Please?"

"As long as you wear a helmet and don't crack your head open again," Cal joked. I rolled my eyes, taking the skateboard from him.

We stood in the park on the sidewalk, surrounded by rows on never-ending mirrors. They stretched down the side walk, propped up by large stands in the back. I examined myself in one of the body length mirrors, pulling the skater helmet on and buckling it under my chin. I glanced up at the canopy of leaves above, the sun filtering in through the dense foliage. My goal was to weave down the sidewalk to where the trees ended and spread out about forty feet away, revealing the afternoon sun once again. I threw the skateboard down on the ground, hopped on, and pumped.

I flew much faster than I thought possible. Strength was surging through my muscles, heating up my legs and straining against my skin. I held out my arms a bit by my sides, unsure what to do with them as the wind whipped through my hair. Tears streamed out of my eyes, catching in the harsh wind slapping my face. In just the few seconds I had been on the board I shot past the spot I was supposed to stop. I whooped, glancing back at Cal who was too far behind to catch up at his pace. Fear was highlighted on every feature of this face.

I couldn't understand what was wrong. I felt too alive to worry about anything at that moment as the world flew by in a blur that even my enhanced eyes could not see through. I glanced back at Cal once again, ready to let my foot hit the ground so I could swerve back in his direction.

There was a thunk of two bodies meeting and a cry. I spiraled through the air, suddenly airborne before I crashed back to the ground, body skidding over the cement. I groaned, opening my eyes to find a pool of blood below me. I felt my head, finding the helmet dented from where I had smacked back to earth. My lip was gushing and a stream of blood was trickling down my cheek. Four limbs, ten fingers, one head and one nose…I got to my feet, my legs trembling. I was shaken, but okay.

There was a muted moan behind me and I whipped around, finding a man caught on top of the now mangled skateboard.

"Oh my gosh are you okay?" I raced towards him, his white hair dotted with red.

"Dammit, watch were you're going you-" he had refused my hand, got to his feet on his own, and when his eyes met mine he stopped in midsentence, his mouth hanging open with shock. His legs shook more than mine had and he stumbled back a few steps.

"It's fine, it's just a little blood," I replied, touching my lip to show him I was okay. My fingers came back only with a few traces of red on them.

"T-That's good," he covered his shock, composing himself. "I'm glad you're okay,"

"Anima! Anima!" Cal yelled, finally catching up to us. He kneeled over, hands on his knees as he fought to catch his breath. "Anima, you-you were s-s-'pose to stop…!"

Cal finally looked up, his eyes going wide at the blood all over my new shirt. "Ami, you klutz! First you injure yourself tripping into one of those mirrors, you hurt yourself again, and you hurt this guy also,"

"We're both fine," the white haired man assured Cal, his voice calm and if not, a bit cool. His eyes never left my face and they glimmered with triumph and curiosity.

I itched my cheek uncomfortably. "Sorry, Cal,"

"It's fine. You just scared me going that fast. Don't do that again," Cal heaved a sigh.

"And I'm sorry again. I didn't mean to hurt you," I told the man.

"Perfectly all right," he held out his hand. "I'm Cyrus,"

"Anima," I reached out, my fingers brushing his palm, our handshake broken by the shock when our skin met and a rattling in the bushes. All three of us glanced over as there was a tug on the back of my shirt, pulling my suspended hand away from Cyrus's.

The girl from the hospital stood behind me, her eyes enraged. I noticed she still wore the same dress as before.

Cyrus grinned a toothy grin. "I have to be going anyways. Have fun with your…uh…_friends." _

He walked away, his scarf billowing in the breeze. Cal watched him go, his eyes quizzical.

But my attention was focused on the feathery brown haired child. "You." I exhaled.

Her eyes were sad. She squeezed my hand, slumping away.

"What was that about?" Cal finally uttered his face bewildered.

"Cal, I honestly have no idea,"

* * *

_~ Cyrus ~ _

It all fit in to place. The shockwave that pulsated through me when I looked her in the eye, the way her wounds magically healed before me, the stupid semiconscious protective stance the weakling human called Cal had before the Pokémon label Anima made sense. But how come she didn't recognize what I was? How come she was in human form, like the fool Latias who tried to keep our skin from meeting?

Yes. I could feel her coming. I could feel both of them coming. When I closed my eyes to blink, I took longer than necessary, familiarizing myself with the strange code and power that radiated from the most powerful legendary I had ever detected.

I would have her power. I would.

* * *

_~ Suicune ~ _

I pulled myself deeper into the bushes, my eyes wide with shock. _It was her. _

* * *

_~Confetti Storm_


End file.
